The Caverns of Cocoa
The Caverns of Cocoa is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Wade, Roy, and Orson look for a mine supposedly infested with chocolate, with Orson's brothers following. Plot Orson is reading a diary that belonged to his grandfather, a bold miner who found a mine at the top of a mountain long ago. An entry shows that the mine was surprisingly loaded with chocolate. Upon hearing this, Roy is eager to check it out. The two of them, along with Wade, head for the mountain where the mine is located. Orson's brothers notice them and proceed to investigate. The trio eventually reach the mine. Wade stays outside in case the mine has anything that could scare him, while Roy and Orson go inside. As they step in, they catch a whiff of cocoa. Roy begins to mine away to find the chocolate, while Orson reads another entry from his grandfather's diary to see if the phenomenon is real. His grandfather hired a chemist to confirm that the substance they found was chocolate. The chemist theorizes that a long time ago, cacao trees were planted at the top of the mountain; upon an natural event such as a lightening strike, the roots fused with the soil to form chocolate. He states that the chocolate appears to be fine, then warns the miners that the mine needs to be sealed before the first day of July. Before Orson can find out why the mine should be sealed, Roy finds the chocolate. Orson tastes it and finds out that the mine does have chocolate. Outside, Wade uses his binoculars to check for any threats. He spots Gort's eyes, then sees all three of Orson's brothers, causing him to faint. As Orson and Roy walk outside with a cart full of chocolate, the brothers attack the duo and tie them up along with Wade. The brothers notice the chocolate and proceed to eat it. Orson manages to get the diary from them to find out why the mine needed to be sealed. After Orson's brothers eat all the chocolate in the cart, they head inside the mine to get more. Orson relocates the entry he was reading before, discovering that the summer sun will cause the chocolate to melt. Wade then tells him the date: July 1st. At that moment, the chocolate gushes out like a stream, washing Orson's brothers down the mountain. After the trio free themselves, Roy announces his intent to find a whipped cream mine in order to make the world's biggest hot fudge sundae. Characters Main Characters *Orson Pig *Wade Duck *Roy Rooster Major Characters *Orson's Grandfather (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Wade's Grandfather (voiced by Howard Morris) *Roy's Grandfather (voiced by Thom Huge) *Gort *Mort *Wart Minor Characters *Mouse *Chemist (voiced by Frank Welker) Trivia * The events Orson reads from his grandfather's diary take place in 1932. Cultural References *The chemist resembles Mr. Peabody from Peabody's Improbable History. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5